


Haikyuu!! Short Stories

by AnonymousAnonymouse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DomSub, Femdom, Like Light Bondage, Multi, Some Chapters Contain Kinks, and others - Freeform, praise kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAnonymouse/pseuds/AnonymousAnonymouse
Summary: Short stories (fluff and smut)Between 4000 to 6000 words per story so I’ll upload kinda slow.Stories include Reader/Haikyuu!!And Haikyuu!!/Haikyuu!!Smut warnings will be applied at the beginning of the respective chapters. All smut will be consensual with characters 18 and older.Kink!Warnings and potentially triggering material will be at the top of the chapter.
Relationships: Haikyuu!!/Haikyuu!!, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Tsukishima Kei—You’re Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy :)

Fem! Reader! FLUFF! The next chapter will be a smut continuation when they're in their third year. 

Chapter 1- TSUKISHIMA KEI — You're Too Much

No words could describe the feeling of your heart racing the way it did that day in the stadium. The match against Shiratorizawa wasn't one that you would have even attended if Hitoka-chan hadn't begged you to come. 

"He'll be playing," She'd told you. 

Your relationship with volleyball had been strained since you were a child. Your older sister was obsessed with the sport, and maybe you would have been, too, if it weren't for her accident. After she hurt her leg she spiraled out of control, and since then you've refused to step on the court, let alone see a match. 

Volleyball ruined her, so why....why was your heart racing so fast? Why were you on the edge of your seat? Why was it that when the tall, handsome, middle-blocker from Karasuno managed to do the unthinkable—your pulse went thrumming through your body? 

The moment of silence was so thick with shock that you could barely breathe. Then he yelled—the cry of a warrior who'd just won his fiercest battle, and like he was wielding a blade, it pierced straight through you. 

The crowd went crazy, and you found yourself among those in the Karasuno-designated stands, celebrating. 

He looked so powerful, so cool. It was hard to believe that this was the same quiet boy from your class. The same, quiet boy that you'd had a crush on for months now. 

Karasuno won that match, and you couldn't wipe the smile from your face for the entire day. Not even when you got home and greeted your parents, not even when you passed the cracked door to your sister's room.

So many incredible moments in that game—but none struck you as hard as Tsukishima Kei's. For the next week and a half you found yourself stealing glances at him in class and even Hitoka caught on to your blatant admiration. 

Because she's your number one wing-woman and best friend, one day after school she invited you to watch their practice, but unfortunately you were stuck on cleaning duty, and besides, you'd be way too nervous to face them all. 

Light floated in through the large windows and you made your way to the board, dreading the thought of dusting the erasers. You could see the front gate from your classroom, and the quick motion of someone jogging to join their friends momentarily distracted you. 

You picked up a piece of chalk and your hand began moving without you realizing it. Tsukishima Kei <3 

You stared at the blackboard and when you realized what you'd written you stumbled to erase it, your cheeks and ears hot with embarrassment. In your moment of vulnerability something hit the door and frightened you, but when you turned, all you saw was the flash of some headphones. Probably just the last of some students making their way out. 

"Gosh, I'm so lame," You said, making sure no trace of your subconscious was left on the board. Despite your best efforts, a faint imprint was left behind, forcing you to spray it down. 

The light patter of rain against glass pulled your attention away from your cleaning, and as thunder rumbled in the distance, you sighed. 

"Great," you grumbled, finishing up the last of your tasks. You went to grab your bag and umbrella when you remembered that Hitoka would have left her things in her locker. 

Your fingers twitched as you weighed your options. They were probably nearing the end of practice—and Hitoka-chan did need her umbrella. If you happened to run into Tsukishima, maybe you could finally tell him how cool his block was!

You giggled to yourself, Yeah, as if...still...

With your mind made up, you gathered your things and made your way to the entrance, stopping to put in Hitoka's combination and collect her things for her. 

You stopped just short of the exit and popped open your umbrella. Unfortunately, your legs wouldn't move. 

"I can do this," You said, psyching yourself up. "One foot in front of the other." 

Your legs were heavy, and what usually felt like a long walk had somehow turned into a short one. Your nerves were through the roof. 

"I can do this—" You repeated. You placed your hands on the door and pushed it hard. It slid open faster than you thought it would and slammed into the wall. The volleyball club was mostly gone, save for Hitoka, Kageyama, and Hinata, who all jumped at the sudden bang. 

"Hey!" She greeted in surprise, a cute grin overtaking her features. "I thought you had cleaning duty!" 

You smiled, "I finished! I don't remember who was supposed to be helping me, but they were a no-show." 

"Aw, well I'm glad you could make it! Practice is almost over, though."

You shook your head, holding up her things. "Actually I came by to give you your stuff! I figured it would be better than having to run back through the rai--" 

You were cut off by Hitoka's sudden hug, shuffling at the force of her impact as comical tears ran down her face. 

"You're an angel!" She cried, "I don't deserve you! I don't deserve to be in your presence!"

You laughed just as the doors to the locker room and storage closet seemed to open up at the same time.

Noise spilled out of them and when your eyes locked on to familiar blonde hair, you swallowed thickly. 

"Tsukki, look!" Yamaguchi whispered, pointing at you. Tsukishima elbowed the boy hard, and you pretended not to notice. 

"Guys, this is who I've been telling you about!" Hitoka said, presenting you proudly. An embarrassed blush spread across your cheeks and you subconsciously twirled a piece of your hair before bowing politely to everyone.

"Ah, another beautiful girl, as expected, Karasuno is the best," A member with buzzed hair said, rubbing his chin like an old man. "But Kiyoko will always be my number one!" He and a smaller member with a blonde streak--you recognized as Nishinoya Yuu from one of your sister's magazines-- high-fived. 

"T-thank you," You said softly, causing both of them to freeze and stare at you. Their eyes were blank for a second, and then as if a million sparkles erupted around them, they began to smile dumbly. 

"That's enough of that," A boy with short black hair said, clapping them both on the shoulders. He was clearly an upperclassman. "Let's get on with practice, please feel free to stay and watch." He said, nodding at you with a warm smile.

You returned it and Yachi grabbed your hand, pulling you to the sidelines as she prepared the water bottles. 

The boys started with simple warm-ups and you had to force yourself to watch more than just Tsukishima. 

You could tell how athletic he was, even with your short glances. His height was astonishing, but the way his muscles flexed and his eyes seemed to always be analyzing the situation around him made it hard to look away.

You wished they would do some sort of practice match so you could once more experience the thrill of watching him block.

"Ohoho, staring at him again?" Hitoka joked quietly. Your ears flushed with heat and you covered your face with your hands, embarrassed at having been caught. 

"Don't tease me," You mumbled, jumping when you noticed Tsukishima looking quickly away from where you were. 

Huh? Was he looking over here? You wondered to yourself. No way.

You shook the hopeful thought from your head as a soft hand landed on your shoulder. You turned to be met with one of the prettiest girls you'd ever seen in your life. 

She had a small smile gracing her delicate features, and you couldn't help but feel excited to have her so close. 

"This is Kiyoko-Senpai!" Hitoka said. She held up a towel that you'd dropped while helping out. 

"Welcome to the Volleyball club!" She greeted warmly, "Hitoka-chan has told me a lot about you."

Your blonde friend froze and then began bowing frantically, apologizing for talking too much. 

Kiyoko tried to calm her down as a clap of thunder shook the building. The lights flicked off and you heard the loud smack of a volleyball. Everyone froze, and then something came slamming into your stomach, causing you to cry out and fall backward. You clutched your stomach hard, trying to will the pain away as the lights came back on.

Everyone's eyes were trained on you, and then in just a few seconds they were all scrambling to your side. The coach put his hands up, making the others give you space as you focused on breathing, the wind sucked out of your lungs with the force of the impact.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Hinata yelled, bending down. "The lights went off and I swung without thinking!" 

"You idiot!" Tsukishima yelled slamming his hand down on Hinata's head. Hinata winced and gripped at his hair, his eyes wide. 

You gasped then, finding the air filling your lungs once more and shuddered. 

"It--it's okay, Hinata-kun." You grit out, feeling a wave of nausea hit you. "I'm--" You felt the bile rise in your throat and forced your legs to propel you forward, shoving past the others and stumbling blindly to a trashcan. You vomitted, your stomach aching with the strain on your muscles. You coughed afterward, and then your legs gave out. 

"We need to get her to the nurses office, she should still be here," Takeda-Sensei exclaimed. 

You started to look up when suddenly you were being lifted into the air. You groaned softly and then your heart began hammering quickly in your chest as a pissed-off Tsukishima began carrying you. He started to jog toward the door when Yamaguchi yelled out, "Wait! The rain!" 

He ignored him, using his foot to slide the door open. He cut through the courtyard, pulling you closer and hunching slightly to stop the onslaught of rain from soaking you. All of the jostling kept sending sharp pain shooting through your stomach.

"Tsu...shima," You grit out, tugging at his collar. He got to the main building and ran inside. You felt the familiar wave of heat roll over you and the acid-sensation in your throat. "Tsukki!" You said louder, only able to get out his nickname. He stopped suddenly, and you kicked your legs, rolling out of his arms and running into the boys bathroom, vomitting once more. 

You heard his footsteps behind you, and you felt his taped fingers move a bit of your hair awkwardly behind you. You felt humiliated to be doing this not once, but twice in front of him. You couldn't help the tears that sprang to your eyes as you gasped for air again. Every breath set your stomach on fire. 

A student started to enter the restroom, but when he noticed you he yelled in surprise, and Tsukki turned to him with a menacing look. 

"Out." He snapped. The poor boy turned on his heel and dashed out of the room. 

"I'm sorry," You whimpered, wiping sweat from your forehead. 

"For what? It was that dumbass Hinata."

You flushed the toilet, standing up on shaky legs. Tsukishima took the opportunity to pick you up again.

"Y-you don't have to carry me." You said, trying to look away just in case your breath smelled bad. The sickly sweetness filled your mouth, making you want to gag, but you clenched your thumb and tried hard to resist it.

"I don't mind." He said, his face blank and unreadable. If someone saw you now, it wouldn't look like a prince carrying a princess, it would look like an all-too-serious scholar carrying a stack of papers. You just couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. 

He made it to the nurses office and she quickly did her best to make you comfortable, letting you lay down and providing you with some cold water to sip. She placed a couple of heat patches to your stomach, hoping to curb your aching muscles. Your favorite thing she gave you didn't help with pain, but with the taste in your mouth. Who knew the nurse would carry disposable toothbrushes?

"I'll be back in about thirty minutes," She said, patting your leg. She glanced at Tsukishima, "Make sure she stays under the blankets. You did a good job making sure she didn't get soaked, but just to be safe." She reached out and tossed a towel toward him. "For you," She smiled. 

He nodded, and then you watched him sit down on the empty bed beside you. His clothes were clinging to him, and the towel that was thrown around his shoulders did little to stop his dripping hair. It stuck to his forehead, slightly longer now that it was straight. He looked handsome, and you couldn't help the way your chest tightened. You were growing more and more nervous.

"Thank you," You said without realizing it. He looked to the side and nodded, picking his glasses up and trying to wipe the water off. You watched him do it for a few seconds before he realized his shirt was too wet. 

You sat up and reached out, gently taking his glasses and wiping them with your blanket. You handed them back and your heart fluttered when your hand brushed against his. 

"I feel kind of pathetic, you know." You said, staring up at the ceiling. 

Tsukishima didn't say anything, and you couldn't help the painful laugh that bubbled out of your throat. 

You rolled onto your side so you were facing him, relaxing slowly so you weren't hurting yourself. When you were comfortable, you looked up at Tsukishima with a grin. His eyes met yours and you watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

"I can barely function after being hit with Hinata's spike. Sure it was in my stomach, and his spike's aren't weak, but you blocked the Ushijima with your bare hands at point-blank. You're incredible, Tsukishima Kei." 

His eyes widened, and one of his hands came up to cover his mouth as he pulled his eyes from yours. You couldn't see his cheeks, but his ears gave away his embarrassment from your flattery. 

"You were at the game?" He asked after composing himself. You nodded. 

"My heart was racing so fast when you blocked him! But it was your victory yell that sold it. I couldn't even sleep that night, I was so excited! You were so cool!" You gushed, the memory replaying in your head. 

"I- I get it," He said, scratching the back of his head. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you," You said softly, pulling the blanket up. 

"I'm not--" His denial died down and you smiled warmly at him, only making him fidget even more. "I have to tell you something," He said. Your smile faltered and he cleared his throat as your heart skipped a beat. 

"W-what is it?" You asked. 

"I was supposed to be on cleaning duty with you," He said. 

You paused and tilted your head, giggling a bit. 

Tsukishima was looking everywhere but you. 

"It's okay, Tsukishima-kun. You had volleyball practice, I don't mind that you didn't come." You replied sweetly.

He shook his head, "I did."

You stared at him blankly for a moment and then it hit you.

The noise at the door--the flash of those eerily familiar headphones, what you wrote. As if someone had lit a match at your feet, heat rolled up your back and all the way to your head, your skin crawling at the implication. As if on reflex you pulled the blanket up over you and curled in on yourself, despite your stomach screaming in pain. 

"Oh my god," You said, though your voice was muffled. "Oh my god." You felt humiliated and you wanted to puke again. He knew. He'd known the whole time you were in the gym. 

When Yamaguchi pointed you out to him. 

He'd told him. Possibly all of them. 

"I should have told you soo--" He started, but became startled when you suddenly kicked the blanket off of you. You sat up, ignoring all of your pain, tears streaming freely down your face. 

He was shocked to see them, but even more shocked to see that you looked angry. 

"So, what? You took me here because you felt bad about telling Yamaguchi-san that I liked you?" 

"What?" His cheeks heated up at your bluntness and she shook his head. "I didn't tell him--" Like a flip switched in his head he stood up and walked across the room, water dripping slowly onto the dry floor. He placed his hands flat on the counter and swore under his breath. "You heard him when he pointed you out." 

You were panting, but relaxed a bit at his statement, wiping your face, even as more tears threatened to fall, "Yes-- I was confused but-- isn't it because he knows about what I wrote on the board?" 

Tsukishima turned to you, usually he was so calm and unbothered, but you watched him shift awkwardly on his feet. 

"He...likes to mess with me." He said.

You shook your head, "I don't understand." 

He opened his mouth to speak but the door to the nurses office suddenly flung open and the Karasuno volleyball team flooded in. You jumped at the suddenness and pulled the blanket back up to your shoulders. The others looked between you and Tsukishima, and then he was being roughly grabbed by the collar. 

"Why is she crying?" Buzzcut yelled out. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, which only seemed to egg the older boy on more. His usual bored expression was back, but you couldn't help but notice the way his eyes flickered over to you in what looked like worry. 

"It just hurt a lot." You said, trying to dispell the tensions. The captain placed his hand on Tanaka's shoulder, smiling and shooting daggers at him with a gaze. The boy let go of Tsukishima. 

Meanwhile a fidgeting red-head looked like he was about to be as sick as you were. 

"Come on, dumbass." Kageyama said, pushing Hinata toward you.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He yelled, bowing. You started to tell him it was okay when he suddenly stepped forward and grabbed your shoulders to apologize again. His face was close and you began to panick.

"Back up!" Tsukishima grit out, yanking Hinata by his shirt. The boy stumbled and Kageyama caught him, eyes narrowed darkly at Tsukishima as he squeezed Hinata's shoulders gently. He looked like a wounded puppy when he glanced up at Kageyama, who seemed to pull the boy a bit closer to him.

"Why are all of you here, anyway? You're crowding the room." He said, keeping his spot next to your bed. You were sure you could feel his body heat from where he was standing, and it made your heart flutter. 

"We wanted to make sure she was okay," Hitoka said, worry laced into her voice. Her eyes were red and puffy, a clear indication that she'd been crying. 

You moved your legs over the side of the bed and got up, reaching out instinctively to grab Tsukishima's arm for balance. Despite the rain he'd run through, the heat from his skin still radiated. You stretched a little, and shivered when you felt his hand hovering over your lower back to keep you steady. No one else seemed to notice, and if your proximity had any affect on Tsukishima, he wasn't showing it. 

"I'm okay, see? My stomach is a bit sore but the nurse gave me some heat patches and I don't feel sick anymore." Hitoka seemed relieved so you turned to Hinata. "I saw it during the last game, but your spike is really something else Hinata! I'm not surprised you guys beat Shiratorizawa." 

Hinata's face lit up at the compliment. The others smiled at you and you returned it, but the moment was interrupted when you heard Tsukishima scoff and mutter, "I thought it was my block that impressed you." 

The nurse came back not a moment too soon and made a noise of surprise when she saw you all standing there.

"My, you sure are well taken care of." She said smiling. "You're free to go home whenever you feel better."

Hitoka held her arms out, "I brought your things, we can walk home together." 

You smiled and took them from her. 

"We all better get home too," Coach said, scratching the back of his head. 

The team filed out of the room after wishing you well, and you couldn't help but notice that Tsukishima was walking slowly, maybe to keep up with you.

I'm thinking too much--but what was he going to say before we were interrupted? Surely he doesn't like me back.

Your head was spinning with so many questions that you barely registered everyone saying good-bye to each other. 

"Hello?" Hitoka said, waving her hand in front of your face. "Yamaguchi-kun and Tsukishima-kun are going the same way, so we're going to walk together." She winked. 

************************************************************

"How do you feel?" Tsukishima asked, walking next to you. Hitoka and Yamaguchi were a few paces ahead, laughing loudly with one another. 

"It hurts a little, kind of like I've had a really intense workout." You admitted, stepping over a crack on the sidewalk. 

He nodded. You felt your heart leap everytime your arm brushed against his and you wondered--hoped, actually, that he felt it too.

You felt yourself shake as you built up the courage and determination to do what you did next. 

"Hitoka-chan, Yamaguchi-kun...could you guys go on ahead without us?" 

Tsukishima stopped walking and eyed you curiously. 

Hitoka and Yamaguchi looked at you and then at each other, and then back at you before smiling a bit too sweetly. 

"See you tomorrow!" She sang, practically skipping. Yamaguchi shot Tsukishima a thumbs up, but the blonde's face was unchanging. 

The two of you watched them walk away. When you looked over at Tsukishima he was already staring intensely at you. 

"Tsukishima Kei..." You said, holding your head high. The more you looked at his blank expression, the more your confidence wavered. "Would....would you....like to go get something to eat with me?" 

The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile that made your heart waver. 

There was a convenience store down the road, and you two stocked up on rice balls and instant noodles, choosing to sit at a counter near one of the windows. 

You were starving, probably from all the puking you did earlier. 

The two of you ate—mostly in uncomfortable silence. Tsukishima offered you the last rice-ball. You took it hesitantly, afraid of brushing his hand and having heart palpitations again. 

"Tsukishima-kun, what were you going to say earlier, before the others came into the room?" You asked, meal completed. When he made no move to answer, you turned your body toward him. 

He was staring at his hands, and then he turned to you, too. His mouth parted, just slightly, his lips moist as his tongue slipped between them instinctively. You watched in anticipation and then—

"Excuse me, but we'll be closing soon. The owner is sick and I'm just a part-timer." A woman interrupted.

You wanted to scream as the two of you threw your trash away and exited the shop in an awkward silence. You'd had so many chances, so many opportunities to tell him how you felt--and each time you'd either been too scared or interrupted. 

You were almost home, too.

You reached out and grabbed Tsukishima's sleeve, just above his wrist. He turned partially toward you as the two of you stilled on the empty street. 

"I like you, Tsukishima." You said. You couldn't bring yourself to look up, afraid to see his stoic expression. "I always thought you were so handsome and smart and cool. But after the match with Shiratorizawa I couldn't stop myself from looking at you. I thought my heart was racing because of the intensity of the match--and maybe it was, but I know that when I look at you now, when I brush against you, when I'm close to you, I feel like I'm right back in those stands. I like you, Tsukishima Kei, and I want to get to know you more." 

You looked up then, scared out of your mind, only to find Tsukishima frozen with heat radiating off of his face. You'd never seen a person so red before. He brought his hand up to his mouth, covering it again, and you wondered if it was a nervous habit of his. 

"...too," He mumbled. You tilted your head to the side and his grip tightened, his fingers digging into his cheek. You stepped forward and you watched him stumble back.

"I like you," You said again, stepping once more. His back hit the wall behind him and he swallowed hard. "I like that you look so calm and collected when you're with other people, but you can still be shy and embarrassed. I like when you get angry for me and when you blush. I like to think that I'm the only person who can make you like this!" You gushed. 

Tsukishima looked away, placing his hands on your shoulders. 

"I like you, Tsukishima Kei!" You shouted into the empty street. 

"I-I get it," He said, looking around frantically and giving you an intense case of deja-vu.

You shook your head. "No! You don't! All day today I've wanted to tell you how I felt, and earlier in the nurse's office--I thought--I thought you were going to say it back! I was so happy, even now, the thought of you liking someone like me is... I want to hold your hand, and watch you at practice. I want to cheer you on at games and celebrate with you when you win! I want to be the only girl you look at. I know Hitoka is cute, and Kiyoko is a goddess compared to me. But I don't want you to look at anyone else!" You confessed. 

"You're an idiot." He said.

You felt all the hope sap out of you. He gripped your shoulders tighter, forcing you to look at him. His face was still red, but his eyes looked angry. 

"Someone like you?" He asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I-I'm sorry... I thought--" You choked on the beginnings of a sob.

Suddenly and without warning, Tsukishima had his arms wrapped around you, hugging you tightly to his much taller frame. 

"No, that isn't what I meant! I mean--what's wrong with someone like you? You're kind and smart and beautiful, and I like you too." He said. 

"You do?" You asked, trying to pull yourself away. He gripped you tighter, stopping you. "Tsukishima-kun?" 

"For a long time." He said. "For a really long time." 

You tried to pull away again, but his arms stayed strong. 

"Tsukishima-kun?" You asked softly. 

"I don't want you to look at me," He said. "I'm embarrassed."

He said the last part so quietly you almost didn't hear him. 

"I want to see you," You said, pulling away one last time. He let you go, but his hand went back up to his face. 

You smiled so kindly at him that he couldn't look away even if he wanted to.

"Tsukishima-kun," You whispered, "I like you." 

"M-me too," He said. "I like you." 

"Be my boyfriend, Tsukishima." 

He nodded shyly and you grabbed his hand, making him jump.

"Imagine what the volleyball team would think if they saw how flustered you were," You teased, making him click his tongue and look away defiantly. 

His hand was large and warm, rough from Volleyball and perfect in yours. He gripped it back lightly, but it was enough to make butterflies erupt in your stomach. 

"By the way, your block did impress me." 

He leaned into you, knocking you slightly to the side. You gripped your stomach, feigning pain, and then stuck your tongue out playfully when Tsukishima rushed to check on you. He sighed heavily. 

"You're too much." He said.

"You like me." You replied. 

He smirked, and you didn't think you'd ever be so happy to take a volleyball to the gut.

*************************************

A month or so after you started dating, Karasuno found out that there would be a small get-together with some teams that they'd faced before, and Tsukishima asked if you wanted to join them. It was more of an excuse to spend time together, which you'd been doing more and more often. 

The volleyball team didn't know about the two of you yet, even if Hitoka and Yamaguchi had their suspicions. 

"Kiyoko-senpai! Hitoka!" You called out excitedly as they waited outside of the bus. They greeted you with smiles, Hitoka jumping into your arms with a hug. You spotted Tsukishima with his headphones on through the window, and as if he sensed you were there he opened his eyes and shot you a small smile that made your heart skip a beat. You turned your head away before Hitoka could notice the sweet exchange. 

"Let's go!" She shouted happily, dragging you onto the bus. 

You sat next to her in the seat across from Tsukishima. 

"Hey, switch places with me," Tsukishima said, nudging his childhood friend. 

"What, why?" He asked. Tsukishima stared blankly at him and Yamaguchi sighed, standing up, "Sorry, Tsukki." 

You wanted to laugh as he moved to the inner seat, near you. You wished you could reach your hand out and grab his, something he seemed to enjoy even more than you did, but it would be inappropriate, so instead you relished the secret and subtle romantic gesture. 

The drive was about five hours to the meeting spot, and when you got there your eyes were already wide with disbelief. Most of the schools from the inter-high tournament were here, only distinguished by their t-shirts sporting their school names. Shiratorizawa was present as well, and you weren't sure if you imagined the way your boyfriend glanced at you proudly and stood a little taller. 

Either way, you wanted nothing more than to hold his hand and hug him.

"N-No way! It hasn't even been that long and you--you already got another manager!? And a freakin' pretty one!?" A boy wearing a Nekoma t-shirt exclaimed, causing heads to turn toward you. 

"Karasuno's managers are no joke," You heard another boy say to his teammate. 

"Ah! Thank you, but I'm not a manager, I'm--" 

You paused, what am I? 

"She's my girlfriend." Tsukishima said smugly, pulling you to his side by your waist. You're face lit up like a light-bulb.

"K-kei!" You exclaimed, clutching his shirt and hiding your face in embarrassment. Everyone, even Karasuno, froze. 

"What?!" Hinata yelled, the first one to break the silence. 

"What do you mean ~K-Kei~" Tanaka screamed, wrapping his arms around himself and doing an oddly good imitation of your voice. 

Hitoka beamed and high-fived Yamaguchi. 

"S-sorry for keeping it a secret," You bowed to everyone. Sugawara smiled.

"Congratulations!" He said. You giggled, and Tsukishima brushed his knuckles against yours. 

Despite the mixed reactions, you couldn't help but feel elated that he was willing to be open about your relationship. You followed Hitoka and Kiyoko-senpai to the other managers, who asked you for all the details. It was embarrassing, but it made all of the glances toward Kei that much more special. 

You did notice very quickly that things weren't going to go smoothly though. Every time you got some time alone he was being whisked away by some other players. You could tell he was getting annoyed, his mood turning sour quickly. You couldn't help but feel a little lonely whenever he was dragged away from you. 

There was a big grill-out as Hitoka excitedly recalled the first one she'd gone to just before the inter-high tournament. You couldn't help but laugh as she recounted how terrified she'd been. 

You looked around for Kei, but when you couldn't find him you frowned. You decided to walk around and see if you could locate him.

After twenty minutes of wandering a hand landed softly on the center of your back, and your frown instantly turned upward. 

"Kei!" You said softly, afraid the others would take notice and try to interrupt again. 

"Hey," He said cooly, his expression blank. You could tell under his bored demeanor that he was excited to see you. 

"I missed you," You whispered, grabbing the side of his shirt. You watched the tip of his ears turn red, even though he coughed to try and hide it. 

"Everyone is being extra annoying today," He said. 

You nodded, "Well you did announce you were dating me as if it made everyone else below you." 

"It does," He said, taking a bite of some food. Your stomach growled. "You didn't eat?" He asked. 

You shook your head, "I was waiting for you." 

He grabbed some meat off of his plate and held it out to you. On instinct you opened your mouth and smiled around the chopsticks. 

"This is cooked really well! Did you do it?" You asked. Tsukishima was staring at your lips. 

"Look at you two being all lovey-dovey," Someone called out, teasing the two of you. The others noticed your closeness and it was like the passion of a million rivals were boring into your boyfriend. 

He glared and started to walk away, but you pulled him back, wrapping your arms around one of his and opening your mouth for another bite. 

Tsukishima looked momentarily taken aback by this, and you were sure you could feel his pulse quicken as one of your hands slid down to his. He picked up some more food and fed you again, catching on and smirking like an asshole as he looked down on the others. 

They were not pleased, to say the least.

**********************

Later that night, as all of you were settling into the big Onsen you were staying in, your phone buzzed. You could already hear the yelling from the common area as the boys challenged each other to ping-pong. 

You had just put on a beautiful deep purple Onsen Kimono, smiling sheepishly as the girls all complimented you.

"Planning to sneak off with Tsukishima?" One of the managers asked teasingly.

You blushed and shook your head. 

"Oh! It's just like those shojou manga!" Hitoka exclaimed. "I'll cover for you whenever you need me to!" 

Your phone buzzed and Hitoka squealed, joining the other girls in your shared room. Even Kiyoko-senpai was smiling softly at you.

"It's probably just my mom." You said, checking the caller I.D. 

Kei <3

Your heart raced and you looked up at the girls. "I-I'll be right back," You said.

"Right, you should go have a private conversation with your mom." One of them joked. 

You raced out of the room and into an empty hallway, answering the phone just before the last ring ended. 

"Kei?" You whispered.

"Hey," He said. His voice was deep and your stomach fluttered at the sensation of it being so close to your ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm in a hallway, a little bit away from the lounge," You answered, walking idly down it. 

"Come here," You heard through the phone and in real life. You looked up to see your boyfriend leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. 

You hung up and smiled, glancing behind you to make sure you weren't being followed. You couldn't help yourself as you made your way over and wrapped your arms around him. 

He was wearing a Kimono, too, so it was easy to feel the hardness of his muscles when you hugged him. His hands were warm when they wrapped around you.

He stared down at you, and then said idly, "You look beautiful." 

You buried your face in his chest, embarrassed at his blunt compliment. 

"Follow me," He said squeezing you into a hug once more and then letting his hands fall from your smaller frame. 

You did as you were told, and he grabbed your hand as he pulled you outside. He led you down a dirt path lined with beautiful lanterns, until a small bench beneath a tree became visible. The two of you sat down and looked out at the beautiful scenery.

"This place is gorgeous," You said.

Tsukishima was staring at you, his eyes roaming your face, yet somehow always coming back to your lips. He scooted close to you, wrapping his arm around your waist just like when you'd first arrived. The heat that radiated off of him permeated the air around you, making you feel warm inside.

You glanced over at him, the two of you locking eyes.

"I want to kiss you," He said. Your heart thrummed in your chest and you thought back to your indirect kiss earlier, when he seemed to be staring at your lips. 

You leaned into him and placed your palms onto his kimono, gripping the collar just barely. One of his hands wrapped around your waist even tighter, pulling you ever closer to him. His other hand lifted slowly, tucking some hair behind your ear before settling gently on your cheek.

You had never kissed anyone before, and even though you and Tsukishima had been dating for a few weeks, neither one of you had made the first move. 

"Kei," You said softly. No matter how many times it slipped out of your mouth, he loved hearing you say his name. Your tongue darted out across your lips, wetting them and making them shine in the faint light. 

He leaned forward and your heart and stomach both seemed to float as his lips pressed into yours. They were soft and warm. His hand slipped from your cheek to your neck, and he began to rub small circles with his thumb that made you shiver. 

The two of you pulled away, staring heatedly at one another. He smiled so gently that you couldn't help but lean in and capture his lips once more. 

The two of you moved them against each other slowly, savoring the feeling but not wanting to take things too far. You were both still young, after all. There would be plenty of time for you to take your relationship further. 

When you parted for the second time, he leaned his forehead against yours. 

"That was incredible," You breathed, unable to stop the giggle that spilled out. You were so giddy that it was starting to rub off on Tsukishima, too. He chuckled lightly, and you were pretty sure it was the first time you'd ever heard him laugh without trying to hold it back. He leaned forward and kissed your lips again, pulling away before landing another one on your forehead. 

"I like you," He said. 

"I like you too," You replied.


	2. Tsukishima Kei—You Like Me

SMUT! LEMON! SEX! (They're both consenting eighteen-year-old legal adults!)

Continuation from the last chapter.

DISCLAIMER: In this chapter, the Fem!Reader will be on birth control, and they will be having sex without a condom at some point on one of her "safe" days. Just because it is considered a "safe" day, does not mean that Reader doesn't run the risk of getting pregnant, it just becomes unlikely, not impossible. Please practice safe sex and wear a condom in order to prevent an unwanted or surprise pregnancy and to protect against some STI's. DO NOT PUT ON MORE THAN ONE CONDOM AT A TIME--THE FRICTION WILL MAKE IT MORE LIKELY TO BREAK!

Thank you.   
_________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- TSUKISHIMA KEI— You Like Me 

"Hey, Senpai, how come you chose this guy as your boyfriend?" A cheeky first year asked, pointing his thumb at Tsukishima. You giggled when the tall blonde smacked him in the head. 

"Hurry up and go home," He said, folding his arms and glaring. The first years bowed to you and ran off, fearing his wrath. 

"You looked really good in practice today, Kei." You said, wanting to hug him. There's no way the others would let you hear the end of it if you did, though. 

He glanced at you, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

"I'll get dressed and then we can go to my place." He said. 

You smiled at him and waved as he left to change. You heard some light steps heading toward you, and you looked over to see your best-friend. 

"I can't believe we're third years now," Hitoka said. 

The two of you began to pick up stray volleyballs and place them back in their hampers. 

"Feels like just yesterday I was coming into the gym for the first time," You added, smiling fondly at the memory. 

"Oh yeah, you mean when Hinata spiked you in the gut?" She teased. You laughed, your hand instinctively resting on your stomach. 

"I'd take that spike a million times if it meant getting to tell Kei how I felt," You said, remembering your confession to Tsukishima. 

"I'd prefer you not get hurt," You heard. You turned to see your boyfriends silhouette in the door, his school uniform back on. 

"That was quick!" You said. He was trying to hide it, but he was breathing a little faster than normal. He must have rushed. 

"You go on ahead, I'll make sure the underclassmen leave." Hitoka smiled, pushing you gently toward him. 

Tsukishima Kei had gotten a few inches taller, and his body had kept up with the training. He was more muscly, and his shoulders were wider. He was devilishly handsome, and you were pretty sure he knew it. 

When you neared him he placed his hand gently on your lower back, guiding you subconsciously to the doors. When you got outside his hand found yours and the two of you began to walk comfortably.

"My parents are visiting my brother so it'll just be us for dinner tonight," He said. You watched his muscles flex beneath his button-up as he re-adjusted the strap of his bag. 

"It'll be a little date, then!" You sang, your happiness causing Tsukishima to smile. 

"We can watch a movie afterward, if you want." He suggested. 

You put a little bounce in your step in excitement and grabbed his arm, lacing your fingers together, "Is it the one Yamaguchi-kun said he was going to let you borrow? The one with the red plane and the pig-man?" 

"Mm," He nodded, pushing up his glasses, his eyes lingering for just a few seconds on your chest resting snugly against his arm. 

*********************

When you got to his house you slipped your shoes off and greeted the empty entryway. 

Your boyfriend gave you a soft smile when he saw this. 

You followed Tsukishima to his room and placed your bag by the door. 

"If you give me your uniform I'll go put it in the wash," You said as he sat down on his bed. 

"Thank you." Tsukishima leaned down and unzipped his duffel bag. He grabbed his clothes and offered them to you. 

You reached out and wrapped your hand around the slightly damp cloth, but instead of taking it, you leaned forward and pressed your lips gently against Tsukishima's. His eyes shut and he brought one of his hands up to your cheek, the other still clutching the uniform. 

When you pulled away you flashed him a grin. 

"Sukiyaki for dinner?" You asked. He laughed, and you turned on your heel and left the room, heading for the washing machine. 

When you got back Tsukishima was busy in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables. It smelled delicious, and your stomach growled. 

"Put lots of bean sprouts, please." You said, watching him cook. 

"Already got extra for you," he said, nodding his head toward a bowl. 

You rocked on your heels excitedly. 

When dinner was ready the two of you sat together at the table, eating to your hearts content. 

"You're so good at cooking! You'd make a great husband, Kei!" You said thoughtlessly. 

He choked on his rice and your face warmed. 

"Ah-sorry! Not that I—I mean I'd be honored if—but it's way too early—and—" You stammered, quickly passing him some water. 

He took a sip and then held his hand up. "I-I get it," he said, catching his breath. 

You covered your cheeks with your hands, trying to cool them off. 

"S-should we watch the movie?" You asked. 

He nodded, his ears pink.

The two of you shuffled awkwardly from the table to the couch. You couldn't help but sit a bit away from him after your embarrassing words. 

Oh, yeah, You thought to yourself, I almost forgot. 

You shot up out of your seat and Tsukishima went rigid. 

"T-the box in the fridge!" You shouted. His eyebrows furrowed. 

"It says 'Do Not Touch'," Tsukishima responded. 

"I know," You said,forcing yourself to relax, "I put it there." 

You made your way to the refrigerator and retrieved it, along with some clean plates and chopsticks, and made your way back to the living room. 

"I didn't know your parents were going to be out so I made a whole one and dropped it off yesterday." 

You carefully unfolded the thin cardboard and revealed it to him. 

"Is that-?" He started to ask. 

"Strawberry Shortcake!" You beamed, clapping your hands together. "Since you guys will be traveling for nationals this weekend, we won't get to spend your birthday together, so I thought we could celebrate today!" 

He wasted no time in scooping up a slice. You grabbed your own, this time settling in right next to him as the movie began. 

****************

"Here, I'll take these to the kitchen," You said, starting to grab the dishes left over as the end credits rolled for Porco Rosso. 

When you moved, a cool breeze wafted into you from where you'd been leaning into Tsukishima's side. 

Before you could do anything, though, Tsukishima's arms were snaked around your waist and pulling you into his lap. 

You could feel his hot breath on your ear, and your heart began racing. 

"K-Kei?" You stammered, glancing as best you could at him. You started to ask what he was doing when his lips pressed gently against the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

At first it was just a peck, and it made you stop in the middle of speaking, but then he began to pepper your shoulder with slow, deliberate kisses. You thought about asking him if you could put the dishes away first, but then you could feel the wetness of his tongue and the gentle sucking of your skin, and your mind went blank. Your hands shakily put the plates back down, so close to the edge that they almost fell off the table. 

Without realizing it, your body had sunken into his, relaxing and encouraging him to continue kissing you. 

You tilted your head and gripped his arms, trying to hold yourself. One of his hands roamed up your stomach and moved smoothly over your breasts before landing at your collarbone. Having his hand around your throat, even just resting, sent a thrill through you that you couldn't ignore. 

He made a low noise that vibrated through his chest. It sounded like affirmation. 

"Kei," You breathed, guiding his free hand to your thigh. 

He released your reddened skin from his lips and watched as you opened your legs and ran his hand closer and closer to your heat. 

He squeezed the one around your neck, and the sudden, gentle pressure made you gasp and instinctively reach for it. He took the moment of distraction to push your skirt up and rub his hand over your clothed pussy. Another jolt of surprise ran through you, and your body flinched as his fingers brushed over your clit. 

"Ah, Kei," You moaned softly, your hips rocking forward. He continued rubbing you slowly, teasing you, and released your throat.

Instead, he moved his fingers to the button of your uniform and began to undo them, one-by-one. 

You knew he was doing this on purpose. He loved going agonizingly slow because he liked to hear you beg him for more. 

You moved your feet so that they were on the couch, spreading your legs even further. He didn't unbutton your shirt all the way, just enough to see the soft mounds of your breasts within your bra. 

"Kei, please touch me more," You whispered. 

"Where?" His question was steady and it startled you, just how low his voice dipped. He was in control and he was loving it. 

"My—down—" You blushed when he smirked at you. No matter how many times the two of you were intimate, talking dirty always seemed to embarrass you. 

"Use your words, beautiful." He said. 

You swallowed hard, "My p-pussy. Please touch my pussy." 

"I am," He teased, making small, circular motions over your panties. 

"Inside," You said when another wave of pleasure rolled over you, "...please."

He chuckled and then moved your panties to the side. 

"Eh? You aren't gonna take them off?" You said, somehow feeling more embarrassed with them on. 

He didn't answer, and frankly, you forgot you'd even asked when one of his warm, long fingers slipped between your folds. 

It moved easily, barely touching you but already covered in your slick juices. 

You gasped and grabbed onto his sleeve. His fingers slid easily over your clit, rubbing up and down, and then circling ever so slowly. Every now and then he'd dip his fingers down lower and put pressure on your throbbing entrance. Not enough to push in, but just enough to leave you gasping out soft moans. 

"I love those little noises that spill out of you," He mumbled against your ear. His voice was raspy and soft, but it felt loud against your ear. Once more he slid his fingers down, only instead of teasing you, he slipped one of them inside. You felt it instantly, and tightened up. 

"Do you like hearing my voice in your ear when I'm touching you?" He asked. You felt a rush of butterflies in your stomach and a tingling in your spine. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. "You get so tight when I talk to you." 

He added another finger and you bucked your hips forward as he began pumping them into you at a steady rhythm. His fingers were long and they pushed in so deep you couldn't think straight. 

"You're so wet," He brought his other hand up to your bra and pulled it down, watching as your breasts spilled out of them. His hand traveled up over your nipple, making you shiver, and then landed at your lips, pressing two of his fingers gently against them. "So warm," he continued. 

You opened your mouth and let him slip them in. He held them still as you swirled them around in your mouth, coating them in your saliva. He grunted as your tongue lapped at his digits. You sucked gently, and he shifted underneath you. 

"Are you thinking about my cock right now?" He asked. You clenched around the relentless onslaught of his fingers in both your mouth and pussy. 

"Yes," You slurred, struggling to speak when you felt so good.

"Good girl," He cooed. "I think you deserve a reward." 

He slipped his hand back down to your breasts and used the wetness of your spit to roll your nipple easily between his fingers. 

You couldn't help the way you writhed in his lap as he continued teasing your breasts and fucking you with his fingers. You moaned every time his fingers curved up, hitting you in just the right place. 

"You're squirming so much," He grit out, loving the stimulation to his clothed, throbbing cock. 

You were a moaning, blushing, drooling mess, and you watched his breath hitch as you looked up at him. 

"I-I can't help it—" You moaned, "Your fingers feel so good, and when you curl them it makes me wanna cum." 

Tsukishima froze, shocked, the image of your embarrassed, flushed cheeks and lust-filled eyes burned into his brain, and as if something snapped within him, suddenly you were being lifted, your back landing softly on the couch as he loomed over you. His lips landed on your own, in a passionate, feverish kiss. He bit gently on your lower lip as he pulled away, leaving you both panting. 

And then it happened. 

His free hand found its way back to your aching pussy. He began to finger you fast, and with the newfound position you were in, hard. 

"Wait! Ah, Kei~" You begged, feeling a tightness in your core. Your pussy twitched around his fingers as he pounded them into you. "I'm—gonna—Kei!" 

Your orgasm rocked your body and you shook, convulsing beneath him as you rode it out, but before you could even come down from it his tongue was massaging your clit, forcing your hips to buck upward uncontrollably. 

"I just—!" You gasped. The overstimulation was both heavenly and teetering on the edge of painful. He swirled his tongue and you gripped his hair tight, your hips bucking up into his face as he ate you out. Your hips weren't touching the couch anymore, but instead of stopping he grabbed and held your hips in the air. 

By now your moans were so loud you were thankful that he didn't live in an apartment. 

Your hands yanked at his hair, gripping it tightly. He moaned, a deep, guttural noise, and it sent you over. 

"Kei!" You cried out, coming again. Your moan was bordering on a scream as your body shook. He released you, but your orgasm didn't stop for a few more long seconds. He watched you tremble beneath him. 

His hair stood up at odd angles and you laughed, exhausted. Your whole body was shaking as your chest heaved up and down. 

He moved your panties back, accidentally brushing against you and causing your body to jerk. He smirked again, and already you could feel the heat pooling back into your stomach. 

You reached for his shirt and pulled him forward, the previously ironed fabric wrinkling beneath your grip. His lips landed on yours roughly and he gripped your sides as he ground himself into you. You groaned into his mouth at the overstimulation, but it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. 

You could feel how hard he was beneath his pants, and the slow, tantalizing movement of his hips rocking into yours sent waves of pleasure rolling through you. You were still horny, and the thought of having him inside you was driving you mad. 

You pushed him back gently and watched him sit up, your eyes instinctively going down to the wetness on his slacks, courtesy of you. 

You fumbled gracelessly for the button on your skirt and expertly undid it. Tsukishima rose his eyebrows as you pulled the garment, along with your panties, off. 

"I want you," You said, slowly sliding off your disheveled shirt and bra. 

His tongue darted quickly across his lips as he watched you undress. His hands found your shoulders and he slid them down your arms slowly, loving how soft your skin felt beneath his rough hands. He moved to un-do his belt and then frowned, "I'm out of condoms." 

Your face went a few shades darker and you fidgeted. "Well, um...I-it's a safe day." 

He clicked his tongue. His erection twitched beneath the tight confines of his pants. 

"Kei?" You asked. 

"You're too much," He said. His hands swiftly began unbuckling his belt, and the sound of the metal rattling excited you. 

You watched with glazed eyes as he pulled his pants down, his dick fully erect and throbbing. 

"You like me," You said, feeling oddly nostalgic as you reached up and tugged at his shirt, asking him to take it off. 

He complied, and you loved watching his muscles flex as he stripped. His arms were your favorite. You loved the way his biceps strained as he positioned himself at your entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock against your sensitive pussy and began to slide the head up and down your soaked folds. 

"Kei," You whined.

"What?" He asked. You knew that he was feeling it too, the agony of holding back. You had half a mind to challenge him to see who could hold out longer, but then you remembered that his nineteenth birthday was in a few days, and you were supposed to be celebrating.

"Please fuck me," You said, smiling softly at him. The mix of your innocent smile and erotic display nearly drove him crazy. 

He steadied himself and then pushed forward, sliding into you. 

"Fuck," He breathed out. He moved slowly. He always did when he first pushed in. He liked to feel the way your walls clenched around him, begging him to go deeper. 

You let out breathy moans as he pulled his hips back and forth.

"I can feel you so deep," You said, your previous embarrassment becoming second to wanting to please your boyfriend.

Tsukishima moaned and you felt butterflies erupt in your stomach. He leaned forward and caught your lips with his, snaking his tongue into your mouth as the two of you started an uneven and sloppy kiss. 

Every time his hips rolled forward and his bare chest pressed against yours you couldn't help but revel in the ecstasy. He was fucking you so slow and sensually it was borderline torture. The pleasure was so steady and intense that you found yourself rocking your hips to meet him. 

"You feel so good," He whispered into your ear. His gravelly voice was intoxicating. He leaned back and lifted your hips so he could watch himself slide in and out of you. For a moment he was lost in the pleasure, his hips snapping forward without a care. He glanced up at your pleasured face and smirked.

"I'll make you feel good too," He said. 

He grabbed your hips and turned them, forcing you to lay on your side, one of your legs coming to rest on his shoulder. The change in position made you gasp and then blush. He thrusted forward, hitting you deeper than before. The angle made him hit a sensitive spot within you, and you cried out.

"How's that?" He asked teasingly. 

You nodded, too caught up in the bursts of euphoria to speak, but you could hear him chuckle. You glanced at his devilish smile.

"No, no, I know." He grit out, loving how tight you were around him, "You like it best when I fuck you fast."

Your eyes widened, and then his hips started pushing forward and back at such a quick pace that you could already feel your orgasm building up.

"Which do you like better, gorgeous? My fingers or my cock?"

The question was embarrassing, and if you were in a less distracted state you probably would have smacked him for asking something so direct. Instead, all you could do was moan. He thrust forward hard.

"Answer me, beautiful." He said, his breaths heavy. He was getting close, but the onslaught of his movements never ceased or slowed. 

"B-both!" You stuttered between gasps. 

He chuckled and your embarrassment only seemed to fuel him. 

"Do you want me to cum inside?" He asked. His glasses were low on his nose, glinting in the light. You swallowed your pride. 

"I want it-- I want you to fill me--" The pressure in your stomach was so pleasurable and so intense that you knew what was about to happen. His satisfied, devious smile was worth the light humiliation. 

One of Tsukishima's hands gripped your shaking thigh to help him keep his insane pace, the other going down to your clit.

"N-no! If you do that, I'll--" You begged, not wanting it to be over yet. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his eyes boring into yours like you were his prey. He knew you were close.

"Y-you sadist!" You gasped, jolts of pleasure wracking through you as he rubbed your hard clit. 

"Cum, show me that beautiful face." He demanded. 

He didn't have to tell you, though, because you had already cried out, your body shaking violently, erupting in pleasure, even when Tsukishima didn't stop thrusting. He moaned loudly as your walls clamped around his swollen cock, and with one final thrust he buried himself inside of you, releasing hard. You could feel the heat of his cum shooting out, adding to your already intense orgasm. He stayed buried in you for a moment, even after both of your orgasms were complete. 

When he did slide out, he held your leg up, watching as his cum dripped out of you, and then gently placed it down, allowing you to roll over onto your back. You were both dripping with sweat and panting.

Your twitching pussy was so sensitive that even the feeling of your legs forcing your folds to rub against each other made you gasp.

You glanced at your boyfriend, who was watching you with intense eyes. He was still hard, but he was gauging wether or not you could go another round. 

You slid off the couch slowly and moved so that you were kneeling on the floor. He turned so that he was sitting with you between his legs. 

"We can stop if you're tired," He said, brushing some hair behind your ear and smiling gently at you. Your legs were trembling as you shook your head. 

"I want to..." You stared at his still erect penis and swallowed hard. You could never quite fit all of him in your mouth, but you were getting better at it. 

You wrapped your small hand around the base of his cock and pumped him lightly, your hand instantly being covered in a mixture of the two of your fluids. 

Tsukishima was sensitive now, and you couldn't help the way your heart raced when you saw his legs tense and his toes curl as you touched him. 

You pressed your lips to the head and pressed your tongue against the soft skin. Tsukishima's hand came up and pushed your hair behind your ear before settling lightly at the back of your head. 

His chest rumbled lowly as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock, bobbing slowly and feeling the dip that connected the head to the shaft. In one movement you slowly took as much of him into your mouth as you could, relishing the way his breath picked up.

"Your mouth is so warm," Tsukishima commented. 

You pulled your mouth away and looked up at him, "Does it feel good?" 

He smirked down at you, "You always make me feel good." 

You rewarded his answer by continuing to blow him, picking up the pace and taking more of him into your mouth with every bob of your head. You could feel him hitting the back of your mouth and you tried to stay relaxed, squeezing your thumb as you fought the urge to gag. 

Your hands moved along his thighs, rubbing them sensually as you sucked on his cock. You brought one of your hands up and gripped softly onto Tsukishima's balls, massaging them gently. 

He was letting out pleased noises and whispering for you to keep going, so you picked up the pace, the wet sounds and your full mouth beginning to turn you on. 

"I'm going to cum soon," He warned, trying to push you away, but you shook your head and hollowed your cheeks, going faster. 

You could see his body tensing up, so in one brave attempt you took all of him into your mouth, feeling yourself panic slightly as his cock went into your throat. 

Tsukishima moaned and you glanced up at him, your eyes tearing up. He was staring at you, and when he saw your gorgeous eyes glance up and your pretty lips at the base of his cock, he couldn't hold it anymore. 

He came hard, and even though there was less cum than earlier, you still felt it shoot into your throat. You tried to hold on as long as you could, but you had to pull away. 

You reeled back, releasing him with a pop and gasping for air as you felt some more of his cum hit your face. You swallowed, forcing his thick semen down and then looked at him once more. 

"Fuck," He said, watching you. You gave him a weak smile and stood on shaky legs. 

"G-good?" You asked, your throat feeling a little sore. 

He nodded breathlessly and then looked at you before grabbing his discarded shirt and gently wiping your face. 

"Let's get you cleaned up." He said, whisking your trembling body off of the ground. 

You were always surprised at how much stamina he had after sex, but you weren't complaining. He always treated you so well afterward, and you were never going to pass up the opportunity to be in his arms. 

********************  
You snuggled closer to Tsukishima and smiled to yourself. He'd changed into some shorts and let you borrow his shirt, which swallowed you. 

The heat of his bare chest was keeping you warm as you listened to his heartbeat. His hand rubbed slowly over your back, sending goosebumps along your skin. 

"Kei..." You said, "I love you." You craned you're neck so you could see his face, and immediately he caught you in a kiss. When he released you he pressed his lips against your forehead. 

"I love you too," He said.


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi— You’re Beautiful, Too *Fluff*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Yamaguchi Tadashi, a soft, nervous freshman, and you, a detached, lonely second-year with the nickname “Ice Queen”, can’t help but fall for this beautiful, beautiful boy.

Fem!Reader! There will be a part 2 with Smut with Fem!Dom! Reader, but nothing sexual in this chapter! 

A little angst? It ends happy though lol. 

Trigger Warning: Bullying (nothing physical) 

Your classmates called you the Ice Queen, a nickname given to you as a mockery of your serious nature. 

It bothered you at first, how none of them could see how hard you were trying to fit in, but eventually you came to accept and ignore it. After all, if they really cared then they'd bother to get to know you. 

At least, that's what you told yourself. Part of you wished it was easier for you to reach out to them. It wasn't like you hadn't tried. 

You always took the best notes—and people never hesitated to ask for them. It takes forever to write everything down neatly. 

You don't even mind taking up cleaning duty for people that slack off, just so they don't get in trouble. 

You hoped that your efforts to get closer to people would have paid off by now. 

It just...hasn't happened yet.

That's not to say no one noticed you, though. After all, you can't slip by or blend in with a nickname like "Ice Queen". In fact, the name carried with it the implication of challenge, and some of the boys at school had created a little game. Something about melting your frozen heart. 

It sounds sweet, at first, but it was more like them betting on who could get a date or a kiss from you. Sometimes more. 

Some of the kids from class would roll their eyes and sneer at you anytime the boys caused a scene, spouting nonsense about how you must be lucky to have so many admirers. 

Now, in the middle of the schoolyard with a crowd of students gathering around a newly developing scene, you didn't feel lucky. 

Standing before you was one of your so-called "admirers", Takamoto Jun. He'd been trying to worm his way into your good graces for weeks now, causing more trouble than good. You thought your blatant rejection of his intruding gestures would be enough to let him (and the group of his friends so often snickering in the background) know you weren't interested. 

Yet, here you were. 

"You're heartless," He said, a dozen roses shaking angrily in his clenched fists. You could practically feel the audience's thirst for drama, everyone was no doubt itching to spread rumors...again. The guy's acting was shit, but the ever-growing crowd was eating it up. 

"What exactly makes me heartless?" You asked. The question was genuine, despite the fact that you were pretty much cornered. Even if it was for show, you'd seen no reason for him to be this upset over a simple rejection.

"All this time I've been trying to approach you. I've left milk cartons on your desk before lunch. I took over cleaning duty for you. I even went out of my way to pick you these flowers in your favorite color!" He yelled, causing an uproar of whispers among the crowd. "You won't even consider me! This whole time I was nothing to you!" He continued. 

Your expression didn't falter. Stay calm, you thought, fix this. 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but it doesn't change my answer," You said, smoothing out a wrinkle in your skirt. You thought that answer would be satisfactory enough, but as you prepared yourself to leave, he grabbed your wrist angrily. 

"You're a stone cold bitch and no one is ever going to love you!" He shouted. His other hand, wrapped around the stems of a dozen red roses, gave one final, harsh squeeze and they snapped.

And then you did, too. 

"My favorite color isn't red." You said, your eyes narrowing at the boy. You grabbed the wrist that was holding you captive and squeezed hard, forcing him to let go of you. 

"What?" He asked, confused and a little scared. You motioned toward the roses, your grip on his arm unrelenting. 

"My favorite color isn't red. I'm lactose-intolerant and I don't have cleaning duty for another week and-a-half. You would have known all of this if you'd actually bothered to speak to me. I don't know why you thought for even one second that showing me kindness meant that I had an obligation to like you, but you're a fool and I said no. Please spare yourself the rest of the blubbering you're about to do." You shoved his hand away so suddenly that he stumbled back a bit. 

His mouth opened in shock, and you watched the humiliation flood his eyes as the students around you began to giggle.

You stepped forward, closer and closer to him, until the whispers and laughter died down. 

Leaning toward his ear and grabbing the roses from his hand, you sneered. "You think I don't know who you are. You think that I'm stuck in my own little world where I rule, but I know about that stupid game with your friends. The one where you ask me out and try to embarrass me. I see the way they laugh when you talk to me. Look at them now. Are they laughing?" 

He swallowed hard, glancing at his friends who looked mortified but would not come to his aid. You felt a rush of power and watched in a sick delight at the way he trembled.

"It's you that doesn't know me, you pathetic scum." You hissed harshly.

You stepped back, watching the fear and panic twist his features. 

Before he had time to process what had just occurred, you turned and began to walk away, but not before stopping by the trash can. You tossed the now beaten roses into it and looked over your shoulder, glaring. 

"By the way," You said, your voice coming out sweeter than everyone was used to, "The gardening club works hard to grow their flowers, so you shouldn't pick them. After all...once you've cut them, they're as good as dead." The double edged meaning in your words didn't fall on deaf ears. Heat crept up the boys face. 

Your black Mary-Janes made a soft clicking on the sidewalk as you walked away. 

You were trying not to listen to the whispers of people calling you harsh or using your dreaded nickname. 

The inside of the school was void of students, which you were grateful for. Despite your brave confrontation, everyone's looks of pity, fear, and amusement flooded your brain. 

There was no other place to go so you began to head back to your homeroom class to gather your things and walk home—something you'd been deprived of doing earlier thanks to the Student Council and your run-in with lover-boy. 

"E-excuse me!" You heard. 

You turned to see a teacher carrying a large stack of boxes. It was so tall that he couldn't see over it. 

"Is there someone there? Could you help me carry these to the gym?" 

The thought of leaving quietly crossed your mind for a split second. Maybe I am cold-hearted...or maybe I'm becoming that way. 

"I'm here, sir. I can help." You said, grabbing a rather heavy box off of the top. A pleasant face greeted you with a bright smile. 

"You're the Student Council Vice-President, aren't you?" He asked, beginning to walk. 

"Yes, sir." You answered simply. 

"Sorry to ask this of you, but we have nationals coming up so I gathered some videos of past matches from other teams, just so the boys could get a feel for their opponents." He said. 

You thought hard about who he was referring to, and then remembered the recent news. 

"The Volleyball club..." You trailed, "They must be working hard." 

The teacher nodded and then his expression became frantically apologetic. He tried to bow, but when the boxes began to slide he laughed awkwardly and righted himself. 

"I never introduced myself! I'm Takeda Ittetsu." 

You bowed back skillfully and gracefully, despite the box in your own arms. "Nice to meet you, Takeda-sensei." 

The rest of the walk was mostly Takeda-sensei gushing over Karasuno's volleyball team and talking about the members, some of which you knew from your year. 

You hadn't interacted with them very often, though, as they were quite...loud. 

"I know we still have a lot to learn as a team, but I believe in them. I think Karasuno can make it all the way," He said, pulling you from your thoughts right as you arrived at the gym.

"That's very admirable, Sensei." 

You balanced the box on your leg and an arm and slid the side door open. 

The gym smelled like polished wood, and the sound of volleyballs thwacking against the floor sent memories of your middle-school flooding back to you. 

"Takeda-sensei is back!" An orange-haired player yelled excitedly. The other stopped what they were doing. 

"Woah! You brought the Ice-Queen!" Tanaka Ryunosuke exclaimed. Your lips turned down, and one of the other players slammed their hand into his side, making him squeal. 

"That's such a cool nickname!" The short boy said, eyes sparkling. 

"Not really," You replied, glancing to the side. "Where should I put these?" 

Takeda-sensei led you to the bench, and you noticed a single player still on the court, relentlessly hitting jump-serves. 

You placed the boxes down and moved out of the way as the others crowded around, unable to help your curious glances toward the boy. 

You watched him hit the ball. It slammed into the net and he huffed, clearly frustrated. You watched him gear up again and once more, fail. Every now and then, though, the ball would drift gently through the air, and sometimes even make it over the net. 

"Are you trying to hit a floating serve?" You asked, unable to stop yourself. Somehow you'd made your way toward him without realizing it. 

"Huh?" He turned to you, his shirt pulled up to wipe away sweat, and froze, the skin of his stomach exposed to the cool air. "H-huh? I-I mean, yes!" He yelled nervously, yanking his shirt down and blushing. "I can do it most of the time, but..." 

You could feel the ghost of a smile touching your lips, so you forced yourself to look at the balls strewn haphazardly around the gym. 

"You need to tighten your wrist," You said, "You're dropping it after a while when you swing. You've got the power when you hit it, you just need to focus on consistently using your form and tossing properly to yourself." 

He swallowed and nodded, setting up and trying again. 

Once more, he failed. You shook your head and reached out, wrapping your cold hand around his right wrist. He jumped at the contact, his own hands trembling. You briefly remembered grabbing the other boy's wrist in the school-yard, and how much nicer and warmer this one was. His skin was soft, too. 

You squeezed, just slightly. "Do you feel that?" 

He nodded, and you didn't notice the others looking at you. 

"Now hold your hand flat," You instructed. 

He did as told, glancing between you and the others, who were also coming to watch. 

You demonstrated on your own hand as well. 

"When you swing, don't tilt your wrist down, it'll cause the ball to spin. Lead with your palm, and keep your wrist locked." You grabbed a discarded volleyball. "Toss it in front of your serving arm—" you gently lifted the ball into the air. Your arm swung forward and you felt the resounding smack of the it on your palm. It stung, a clear indicator that it had been a while. The ball soared and then dropped onto the other side of the net. 

"Woah," The boy said. You looked at him. 

"What's your name?" You asked. 

"Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi!" He said, bowing politely, "I'm a first-year!" 

You bowed back, introducing yourself and your second-year status. 

You motioned toward the ball and he fumbled for it clumsily. You stepped back and watched in fascination as his eyes focused. There was a cool seriousness in his stance now. He was still a bit hesitant, but he jumped, and you watched as his flat palm landed perfectly in the center of the ball. 

It soared, floating gracefully and then dropping. 

Your heart leapt in your chest when Yamaguchi's face broke out into a large smile, and you couldn't help but notice the cute sprinkle of freckles across his face. 

"I didn't know you played volleyball," Nishinoya Yuu said excitedly, snapping you out of your thoughts. 

"I don't, not anymore." You said, dusting your hands off. 

You'd quit after a falling out with your parents, who thought you'd been spending too much time with the volleyball club and not enough time studying like a proper student. It was during this period of time that you started becoming withdrawn from people. 

You watched Yamaguchi wind up and go again, the ball making it over the net once more. 

"Um—thank you for the help, Senpai!" Yamaguchi said. 

A burst of air exited your throat and he looked up. It took you a second to realize you were laughing, but you couldn't stop it. 

No one had ever address you as Senpai before. 

Yamaguchi's eyes widened and his blush intensified as he watched you. 

You gave him a gentle smile. "Don't give up, Yamaguchi-kun, I hope to see you play at Nationals." 

You bowed and excused yourself, unknowingly leaving everyone in the gym mesmerized by your beauty.

************

After your initial meeting, you began to notice Yamaguchi around campus, despite the year separating the two of you. Once, in your English class, you caught him outside playing soccer during P.E. 

You always found yourself smiling whenever you saw him, probably because of his own very contagious one. 

Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by other students, and quickly rumors began circulating around the school about it. At first, it seemed so outlandish to people—the idea that you could smile. Imagine their surprise when Nishinoya and Tanaka happily noted that not only had they seen you smile, but laugh.

Initially you'd wondered if the rumors would mean that people would see you as approachable, and the thought excited you. But your hopes were short-lived as people began to make a game out of seeing who could make you do it first. Unfortunately, this ended up making you more angry than happy. 

It was mostly the boys who were tripping over themselves to try and make you laugh, and the unwanted attention made the girls become increasingly annoyed with you, spreading another rumor that everything you did was just a ploy for attention. 

It seemed no matter what you did you just couldn't win. 

At least, that's what you were thinking, until one day after school a gentle hand landed on your shoulder. You spun quickly, instinctively backing away from the person it belonged to, until a familiar display of freckles made you freeze. 

"Ah! Sorry senpai, I didn't mean to scare you. I called for you a few times but you seemed a bit lost in thought. I'm....I'm not disturbing you, am I?" 

It was him. Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

"No," You said, remembering to answer him. "You're not. I was just heading to the student council room." 

"Would you like some help with your boxes?" He asked, gesturing toward the stacks of papers nestled neatly into their organizer. You had been on your way to file them, but it was a long walk, and the papers were like lead in your arms. Yamaguchi had caught you taking a break. 

"You don't have to," you said, coming off a bit colder than you meant to. Not that you could be blamed. Usually people only approached you to make fun of you discreetly. "I mean...if you're busy I'll be all right." 

Yamaguchi seemed to perk up a bit, shooting you a contagious smile. "I'm not busy! Not at all!" 

He reminded you of a loyal puppy as he swooped down and picked the boxes up. You were vaguely aware of his toned arms flexing under the weight of them. 

"I can carry one of them!" You tried to protest as he began walking down the hall. 

"Hm? I got it!" He replied cheerily. You jogged to catch up to his long strides and then steadied into a nice pace next to him. 

"Thank you, Yamaguchi-san," You said, your lips quirking up unknowingly. "I'm sorry to trouble you." 

"It's no trouble at all," He turned down the corridor and narrowly avoided some girls rushing by, "Actually I was hoping I'd get to talk to you again." 

Your heart sped up and your smile dropped, your mouth pressed into a tight line as your mind began swimming with questions. 

Why did he want to see you? Was he pulling a prank? Had he heard the rumors? Does he know you like him? 

Wait, do you like him? You hardly know him. 

But...

"Senpai?" He asked, and you realized with a sudden jolt that he was waiting for you to open the door to the student council room. You reached out, feeling your face heat up and grabbed the door, sliding it open wide and then moving so he could enter. 

He set the boxes down and then the two of you stood silently. 

"D-do you need help with anything?" He asked, shifting awkwardly on his feet. One of his hands rubbed the back of his neck lightly and you swallowed thickly, wondering what his hands felt like. You knew what his wrists felt like. 

You didn't want to say no, because then he would have no reason to stay. 

"If not, I could keep you company." He said. 

His words took you aback. 

"Why?" You found yourself asking. He looked worried. 

"Ah—I just thought. I mean, I wanted to hang out with you." He said. 

You didn't know how to answer, so you just nodded stiffly and began moving the papers to their shelves. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi seemed genuine enough. He was also a first year, and it was mainly the second and third years who often messed with you. Still, his kindness was unnerving, even if it was appreciated. 

"Sorry," you said after a moment, "most people don't want to spend time with me unless they're trying to use me." 

The casual nature with which you said this made Yamaguchi's face twist in disgust. 

"What? That's awful," he said. "I wanted to talk to you because you helped me out, and I wanted to do the same for you." 

"So you're doing it as a returned favor?" You asked. 

"No!" He said quickly, rushing to clear the air. He was about to explain himself when he noticed you were smiling at him. "You're joking." He said. You nodded and then laughed. 

There was something rather lovely about his face when he was trying to please you. His panicked nature was something that you found endearing, and watching him try to explain himself over simple things made you want to tease him even more. 

Maybe you're just a little strange. 

As the minutes dragged on to hours, you filed the papers away. Yamaguchi even began helping you separate them so it would be easier on you. 

"Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun. I really appreciate it." You said, staring at the now empty table and the neatly organized shelves. He gave you a toothy, cheesy smile in return that made your heart hammer. 

"So, what now? Are you heading home?" He asked, his head tilting to the side. 

You nodded, "I have quite a bit of homework tonight, so it's probably best that I do." 

He nodded, and an awkward silence fell over the room. 

"Yamaguchi-san," You said softly. He smiled at you, a silent confirmation to continue. "Have you..." The words were on the tip of your tongue. You wanted to know so badly, but the potential answer scared you. "Have you heard any rumors about me?" 

He was silent for a moment, and the longer it took him to answer the larger your anxiety grew. 

"Yes," He said, answering truthfully. "But I know a thing or two about rumors, Senpai. Yours certainly don't add up." 

It was sweet, what he was saying, but the fact that he even had to say it made your chest squeeze with remorse. 

"If you're seen with me, they could spread to you, too." 

"I'm not worried about it." 

"Why?" You asked. 

He was quiet again. 

"You know, when I was younger, I got bullied a lot. Everyday after school, actually." He laughed at the memory, but you could hear the pain behind his words. "I didn't think it would ever end. Then, one day, some super cool guy comes out of nowhere and scares them all away." 

You briefly remembered the tall blonde that always seemed to be near him around school. 

"It stopped when we started hanging out, but he wasn't always around, you know. People like to prey on the weak whatever chance they get. When Tsukki was gone they still targeted me." 

You swallowed, feeling heat prick your eyes. 

"How did you stop it?" You asked. Yamaguchi smiled. 

"I told them off," He said. 

Your eyes widened. "You?" The comment had come out a little more rude than you'd intended. 

He laughed, "Sounds weird, right? Usually confrontation freaks me out—but one day I just, I don't know, got tired of it. I screamed at them in front of the whole class, and the teachers got involved." 

You tried to imagine the shy, nervous boy in front of you standing heatedly in a classroom of bullies, but the image fell flat. 

“What if I can’t?” You said. 

“You’ve done it before.” He replied, not missing a beat. Your brows furrowed in confusion, and then it hit you. 

“Oh,” you said, remembering the day in the school yard, and making the sudden realization that Takamoto Jun and his shitty friends hadn’t messed with you since. You suddenly felt the need to apologize for something, anything. Like your standing up for yourself was something to be ashamed of. 

You swallowed hard, and held back. 

“Easier said than done, though, right?” Yamaguchi said, his voice soft. 

You didn’t answer him. 

“You don’t have to scream at them, though.” He said. “You can do it your own way. You’re surprisingly honest when you speak, so you’ll be okay.” 

The lack of wavering in his voice made you believe him. 

“N-not that I’m saying you’re too honest! Honesty is a good thing! I find it really attractive!” He suddenly panicked. 

Your face warmed up. 

“W-wait! Not that I’m attracted to you—I mean—I am— wait, uh.... I think I hear Tsukki calling me so I’ll see you later, Senpai.” 

You were positive you were the only two left on this side of the building, but you didn’t get a chance to question him, because he was already gone. 

___________________________________

The next day during lunch there was a small commotion at the door of your classroom. 

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and a panicked Ennoshita were standing at the door, the first two with determined looks on their faces. When they spotted you, they smiled widely. 

An overwhelming sense of dread washed over you as they made their way toward you. 

"Ice-Queen!" You heard a familiar voice yell as the three-second years were shoved out of the way. The red-headed first year—Hinata—bounded toward you with a smile, only to have his head smacked by the taller first year who was always by his side. 

"Please don't call me that," You said, your tone edging on boredom. You were tense, probably because most of the class was staring at you and the group of volleyball players. 

"Ah, sorry, how about Vice Pres? Vice Pres-senpai?" He said, looking as if he was trying to calculate a hard math problem. 

You sighed and then like a fire during winter, a lovely voice rang out. 

"Guys! Stop! I told you all you had to do was tell me where it was!" 

You saw his hair first, and then your eyes trailed down to his freckled cheeks. He looked nervous and he began wringing his hands. No doubt thinking about yesterday. You were, anyway. 

"Go on then," A tall blonde said, clapping his hand solidly on Yamaguchi Tadashi's shoulder. 

"N-not you too, Tsukki!" He grumbled. The volleyball team parted for him, throwing a thumbs-up or smiling proudly. For some reason this made your heart race. 

What was he here for? 

Your heart jumped in your chest as he bowed politely to you. 

The whole class was watching attentively, and the thought annoyed as much as it thrilled you. 

"P-please help me with my serve!" He yelled. 

A wave of disappointment flooded through you but you couldn't quite place why. 

If that wasn't bad enough, the students in class began whispering and giggling. 

"Well, well, go on then, reject him like you do everyone else." A familiar voice said, slithering it's way from across the room. Yamaguchi instinctively glanced over at Takamoto-kun. 

Your frown was evident as his eyes flickered between the two of you. 

"Don't tell me the Ice Queen has a crush on a little first year," He teased. Some students began to giggle, while others looked increasingly uncomfortable. 

Your stomach flipped and you swallowed hard as anger and humiliation crept through you. The volleyball team all seemed to shift uncomfortably, but you noticed in surprise that they all looked...angry? 

"My, my, how embarrassing," Tsukishima said, shifting the focus toward him. His face was dark and pretentious, "Aren't you the guy she rejected? Don't tell me you're jealous. How humiliating for you.” 

He and Tanaka stuck their noses up and smirked. 

"W-who would be jealous? She's an emotionless robot!" Lover-boy grit out. His embarrassment quickly turned into mockery. 

You wanted to stop existing. You tore your eyes away from Takamoto. 

You didn't care if he or the rest of your class mocked you—but you didn't want them to do it in front of—

You glanced at Yamaguchi as your throat tightened and heat prickled behind your eyes. 

He wasn't looking at your classmate, like the rest of them were. 

His eyes were glued to yours, and despite the fact that his face, too, was twisted in anger, you knew it wasn't because of you.

The sight made your lip quiver, and you felt yourself trembling. 

The conversation with Yamaguchi flooded your brain. Fine—you would try to do it your own way. 

You slammed your hands on your desk, the abrupt noise startling everyone, and you could hear the sound of your chair screech loudly in your ears as you stood. 

“I’m not emotionless, Takamoto-san. I think you’ve experienced my annoyance first-hand.” You said loudly, hating the way your voice trembled in nervousness. 

“It hurt my feelings.” You said, turning to him. You could practically hear a pin drop in the classroom. 

“When you mess with me, or spread rumors, or try to flirt with me with empty feelings just to get a reaction out of me—it hurts.” Your voice was audibly wavering, and the heat behind your eyes was welling into fresh tears. You were still staring at your classmate—but the whole class was feeling the weight of your words. 

“I hate it!” You shouted. “I hate that everywhere I go people are whispering behind my back! I hate that nobody stops it from happening!” A choked sob left your throat, and some of the students shifted uncomfortably. 

“But I hate that I’m a hypocrite, too! I told you that doing things didn’t make me obligated to like you, but that’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole time— the notes, the chores—everything. I just wanted to be friends with everyone. I just—“ You choked again, rubbing your sleeves arms over your fast-falling tears. 

“Senpai—“ Yamaguchi whispered. 

You thought that saying these things would help. That being honest would make you feel better, but the shame creeping up your spine and the fear beating against your ribcage made you unable to even open your eyes. You couldn’t look at them. You couldn’t face them. 

The burst of courage you got from Yamaguchi was gone now—left in the dust and wholly trampled. You felt ashamed and heartbroken. 

You heard the sound of the door sliding open just as the bell that ended lunch reverberated through the room. 

The teacher noticed you and asked what happened, no doubt shocked. 

And then you were running. You heard people calling out to you—classmates? The teacher? The volleyball club? You weren’t sure, but you didn’t let it stop you. 

You ran until your legs were numb. You didn’t stop until you were out by the big tree near the soccer field, and then you collapsed into tears. 

You curled up into a ball and sobbed. You didn’t know how long you were there—probably only five minutes, when the sound of heavy footsteps and a breathless first year pulled your attention away. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi. He’d followed you. 

“You. Run. So. Fast!” He said, doubling over. 

You sniffled and wiped your face, trying to act cool. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that," 

You shifted uncomfortably, waiting for his response, but he just stared at you, his breath coming out heavy and his eyes conveying an emotion that made you squirm. 

"Don't say that," he said. "Don't say you're sorry." He stepped toward you and then stopped, hesitating to get closer. Like he wanted to do something but he didn't know if he should. 

You leaned back and felt the large tree behind you. You stared at Yamaguchi's shoes. They were surprisingly clean. 

"I didn't want you to see that." You said softly. 

"Why?" He asked. You looked up at him and didn't stop the tears pooling in your eyes. He looked sad for you, and it made your chest feel tight. 

You shook your head, not trusting yourself to speak. You'd already been bullied in front of him, the last thing you wanted to do was cry. Again. 

He squatted down in front of you. "Senpai, why didn't you want me to see that?”

You shook your head again and buried it in your knees. 

He grabbed your arms gently, and you looked up again as the tears spilled over. He reached up and placed one of his hands on your head, and then pulled you forward, into his chest. You buried your face in his shirt and he stroked your hair as you sobbed. 

"I like you, senpai." He said. The words were so sudden that you jerked away from him. He looked startled and then his face turned red. "I-I mean—as a person, I think you're really cool! Not that I like you—“ He stammered. 

Your cheeks flushed and he became even more frantic. 

"No! I mean! Yes! You're beautiful and I think you're really cool and I'm attracted to you—I mean—" 

You let out a heartfelt, teary laugh that made Yamaguchi freeze. He stared at you in awe. 

"Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun, I'm attracted to you too." You teased. Admitting this would have normally embarrassed both of you, but the banter was so soft and sweet, and the situation so in appropriate for it that the two of you found yourselves smiling at one another rather than feeling shy. 

"Will you be okay?" He asked. 

You took a deep breath. You didn’t feel okay. 

“I will,” You said. 

He sat down in front of you, crossing his legs, and you realized that he was pretty tall—maybe a few inches under six feet. His legs were long. You tried not to stare. 

“I thought that was really cool, you know.” He said. 

“You’re lying.” 

“I’m not, I thought it was really brave. You were awesome.” 

“I was choking on my own tears—it was probably gross.” 

“You were beautiful.” He said. You stared at him, and you could tell that he was trying his best not to freak out. 

“You too.... I think you’re beautiful, too.” 

________________________

“I’ll be okay,” You repeated. You’d parted ways with Yamaguchi shortly after you calmed down, after all, school was still in session. 

The classroom door seemed more daunting now, but you had to go in at some point. 

You knocked softly and then slid it open, afraid to make eye contact with anyone. The teacher was gone, and the class was silent once more as you entered. 

You took a deep breath, turned, and then bowed to everyone. 

“I’m sor—“

“I’m sorry!” Someone said, suddenly cutting you off. Your head snapped up, only to see the whole class standing, even a sheepish looking Takamoto. 

They bowed in unison and apologized again. 

“I don’t understand,” You said, looking around at their solemn faces. 

“If the boys give you any trouble from here on out, please let us know and we’ll beat them up,” One of the girls said. 

Takamoto‘a face flushed red. “It’s not like you girls are innocent, either!” 

“No,” Another said. "No. We’re just as bad. Because we knew it was wrong and we still let it happen. We still— I never helped you. Or tried to defend you. We just let it happen. Sometimes we caused it. I can't imagine how you were feeling. I'm sorry." She said, bowing politely. The rest of the class followed suit. 

You felt your heart squeeze. You were shaking, and it took you a moment to realize that you were crying. Again. 

You can hardly remember the last time you cried this much. 

"You don’t have to forgive us,” One of the boys chimed in, “honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t. But we want to be friends with you too.” 

A chorus of agreement flared up in the class and you smiled. 

This time you didn’t shy away from it. You let them see your smile, and it dazzled every single one of them. 

*************  
A few days later you finally got the time to tell Yamaguchi the whole story. 

"Congratulations on your victory!" He exclaimed, walking slowly next to you as the gym came into view across the yard. 

Everything felt surreal. How could your school life change so quickly with such short notice? 

"My victory, huh?" You said, kicking lightly at a rock. "I couldn't have done it without you. It was our victory." You sent him another smile and he returned it, though you noticed the way his cheeks filled with color. 

"Senpai, I meant what I said—you were really brave." He said, slowing down. 

“Beautiful too?” You teased. He stopped, and you had to turn when you noticed. He stared at you, his hands clenched at his sides. 

You tilted your head, and he took a deep breath. 

"I like you, senpai. Romantically, I mean. But I know we don't really know that much about each other— so I'm not going to ask you out. I was just—I mean—" he began to stutter as his confidence faltered. "I'd like to have your permission to pursue your hand!" He squeaked. 

"Just my hand? Not the rest of me?" You said playfully. "Hmm actually don't people usually only ask for someone's hand in marriage? Are you proposing to me?" 

Yamaguchi's face went increasingly red as you teased him. 

"N-no! I mean—maybe in the future but—not that you'd—I mean—" 

You laughed, a genuine, whole hearted laugh, and you wondered how long it's been since you felt this happy.

"I give you permission. But only if I can have permission too." You said, walking backward. 

"Huh?" He said, confused. "Wait—do you like me?" He asked. 

You smiled mischievously and turned on your heel, taking off toward the gym. 

"W-wait—senpai!" Yamaguchi said, stumbling and then running after you. 

__________________  
Things my phone translates yamaguchi to:

Ya magic hi! 

Phew 6000 words. I’ll try to get the smut up soon. Also sorry if your favorite color is red lmao. I’m not lactose intolerant but I figured I’d give you glucose-linked-to-galactose-sensitive people some representation, because you’re—ahaha sweet and outta this world. Get it? Cause glucose is sugar and galactose kinda resembles the word galaxy, so you’re like, out of this world? Aha? *coughs with mask on*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yamaguchi so much


End file.
